narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seireitou's Training: Unlocking the Ragnarok State Archive
Oh MY GOD!!!! MORE TRAINING?????? AND its an absolute copy of Avatar!!!!!! Learning all the bendings, thenlosings ties with the world. I only watched the first season, and I can tell you ripped this off!!!! Do somthing orignal!!! Avatar training. Goku eating. Orihime fate rejection. Bleach zanpakutou. Hyuga with sharringan AND rinnegan AND Kyuubi from naruto. Ever since you made Seireitou, he has had all the cool ideas cramed into him from any possible anime!!!!!!! Next thing you know he going to have Geass!! Give him some more cherry blossom Jutsu!!! Its not like he doesn't have A MILLION ALREADY!!!! Na, just make him even stronger when he is ALREADY A MILLION TIMES BEYOND GOD!!!!!!! Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 02:30, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Wow, I just went all out there. Holy crap.. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 02:30, 21 January 2009 (UTC) alright, here goes: *Haizo has a zanpaktou, and MINKIES!! *He doesnt have a rinnegan, onyl sharingan, byakugan, and kagegan, as well as Ragnarok *minkai has geass and seireitou doesnt get one, nor does he want one *goku's atttude when he eats, many great animes have a character act like that *Seireitou matches Hikaru and Hikaru seems to be okay with everyone (No offense intended at all, kurosaki-san) *kyuubitaishou, well, minkai has Soul edge, from SOUL CALIBUR!! and Haizo has saitatsu *theonly thing you can defend is the orhime rejection and avatar **Rejection: It is seireitou's onyl healing technique and ryun as one, called Denial **Avatar, to make him unique from just another zanpaktou fighter on this site --Seireitou 02:48, 21 January 2009 (UTC) There shouldn't even be any zanpakuto here... Cold hard steel 02:51, 21 January 2009 (UTC) well there shouldnt be magic spells here either, so you are in no position to talk about zanpaktou --Seireitou 02:53, 21 January 2009 (UTC) You think I didn't know what I was saying when I said it? I'd get rid of all that if you and every other crossover user got rid of everything that wasn't ninjutsu. Cold hard steel 12:04, 21 January 2009 (UTC) 0_0 Wow...Minkai, I'm not trying to make fun of you or anything, but I give that speech of yours a 11 out of 10. Seireitou...sorry but he has a point... Narutokurosaki547 02:35, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ^_^' Well, yeah, but i did it to make it fit with the Vessel of Ragnarom arc. Besides, the elements is his final training, to become a fully realized Vessel. --Seireitou 02:37, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, and the next thing you know, he'll be saying "yip yip" to the FUC*ING BISON and have a monkey sidekick. BISON??? FLYING BISON??? First off, COPYING!!!!!!!! Second it doen't match seireitou AT ALL!! NOW HE SUMMONS BISONS!!!!!! Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 02:40, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ..........................*dead silence*..........I guess the only thing original about Seireitou is the Ragnarok, everything else...eh...copied... Narutokurosaki547 02:44, 21 January 2009 (UTC) first of all, he cant summon sky bison, irounaku brought it to teach seireitou about airbending, not to summon it!!!! the only thing i got was the bending, which is like jutsu but without names or handsigns, OKAY MINKIES, SO SHUT UP OR ILL TELL EVERYONE 3 OF THE 4 REASONS WHY YOU CANT DONATE BLOOD!!! --Seireitou 02:46, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Whoa, harsh... Narutokurosaki547 02:47, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Ouch, that was rough... I'll be interested to see if he keeps his promise... Otherwise, I'll have to lobby to have a full remake of the character Seireitou Hyuuga... Cold hard steel 02:49, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, it was, but i must also admit, Minkai was based off of Soul Calibur, and at least i decided to be a little creative with KyuubiTaishou, you just called your Soul Edge, smack dab directly from the damn game. Minkies, take a chill pill, maybe even 2 --Seireitou 02:51, 21 January 2009 (UTC) what promise? --Seireitou 02:51, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Umm... Hairy toe, oops! Seireitou, he does have a point. "Appa, Yip! Yip!" Echo Uchiha 02:53, 21 January 2009 (UTC) The promise of no more crossovers, otherwise I WILL have a lobby created for a full redo of all crossover characters... Grrr... Besides, I think a good way to do this is to compromise. Cold hard steel 02:55, 21 January 2009 (UTC) How pissed do you think Minkai will be after you've called him Minkies like 4 times? Minkai, I have to admit, you do have a stronger point than Seireitou. I think it's cooler that you based your character off of a video game instead of every anime and manga known to man, monkey, and dolphin. No offense Seireitou. Echo, I'm gonna go hunt sky bison. How do you like yours done? Narutokurosaki547 02:56, 21 January 2009 (UTC) FOR THE LAST TIME!!!!! Seireitou acheives bending, no monkey sidekicks or flying bisons!!!!!! Its his final training to prepare him to face his brother!!! to end my Naruto Delta Omega series!!!!! After that, seireitou meerly just stays in Kitsne Realm and hangs around the human world!!!!!! DO YOU ALL GET IT?!?! --Seireitou 02:57, 21 January 2009 (UTC) he, heh, heh, and yes, its my final crossover, i have no need to have any more --Seireitou 02:58, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Hey, Metalhead, no one'll have to redo their articles. I remember Seireitou said once that he didn't want to stay within the boundaries of just Naruto. A lot of people have done that, and for some, it works. Seireitou and Minkai are evidence of that... Narutokurosaki547 02:59, 21 January 2009 (UTC) It doesn't matter how they're cooked, just make sure they think they've escaped and then smash their dreams of freedom to pieces with a bullet. Oh, and I'd love to see Seireitou actually lay off with training for even one week, that would be gold. Echo Uchiha 03:00, 21 January 2009 (UTC) I go to the bathroom for five munutes and this is what happens. I'm type O, so stop bluffing. - Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 03:03, 21 January 2009 (UTC) *'To Echo:' Yes, after that, he either trains to remember stuff and not to get rusty on his techniques but almost 92% of the time, he will meerly just hang around *'To Hikaru:' Seireitou is based on: Naruto, Bleach, Dragon ball Z Inuyasha and Avatar. Thats allo, no more, no less. Can we all agree with this? *'To Minkies:' Im not bluffing, there is no need for another crossover for seireitou. --Seireitou 03:05, 21 January 2009 (UTC) *counts all the Minkies said* OH THATS IT THE NEXT FUCKIN PERSON TO EVEN THINK THE NAME MINKIES IS SO FREAKIN DEAD!!!!!!!! SEIREITOU, I WANTWED TO CHANGE SOUL EDGE TO SOMETHING ORIGINAL, BUT NOOOOO, YOU WANTED IT TO BE SOUL EDGE!!!!!!! SO SHUT THE FU** UP!!!!!!! DO YOU HEAR ME?? DO YOU?? Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 03:10, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Okay, you get it, seireitou? Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 03:12, 21 January 2009 (UTC) no, could you speak alittle louder? also, you wanted it to be Soul Edge from the beginning, shall i play the clip? Besides, in the end, your "original" creation would have been something exactly if not almost exactly like Soul edge --Seireitou 03:13, 21 January 2009 (UTC) You never... ogh, I'm going to bed!!! I'm not in the mood for this!! Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 03:15, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Umm...Guys, can't we just settle this over a pop or something? Echo Uchiha 03:16, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Night Minkies! ^_^ also, to echo, i think its resolved. Seireitou's crossovcers, after this, are done, and besides, seireitou is in his golden years and needs to enjoy himself *packs suitcase and flies to Las vegas* --Seireitou 03:18, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Don't go! I went and came back with a glutton for Meow Mix. Darn you Tuari! Echo Uchiha 03:21, 21 January 2009 (UTC) (*he returns*) Man, i reek of alchohol adn lost all my money.... i cant wait to go back! ^_^ --Seireitou 03:25, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Tsh, wait until child support. *Social Services bust through the door* Agent:"There he is!" Uh oh, see what I mean. *Jumps out of the window to plummet twenty feet before being speared onto a dead tree* Echo Uchiha 03:28, 21 January 2009 (UTC) hahahahaha, echo, you should put that on the abdiged page, a full story of echo and the agents from child servives, that would be a good one! --Seireitou 03:30, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Ight', I'll do it right now. Echo Uchiha 03:32, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ~Eye twitches~... Metal head...? I said that too, but this is just causing too much trouble. It won't work if other peolpe decide this is the right thing to do. Cold hard steel 12:09, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Oi, Metalhead, you kinda were asking for that nickname by your choice of a username. Also, I think you are right if this is causing a lot of trouble, but after considering all that Seireitou went through to type up the article, it should be left as is. Narutokurosaki547 20:20, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ok, how about this, i give seireitou the bending and just delete this page? --Seireitou 20:23, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Nah... I'd go with revising, but not deleting. If you could change it so it would get your point across, that would be fine... Narutokurosaki547 20:26, 21 January 2009 (UTC) point? what do you mean by that? --Seireitou 20:28, 21 January 2009 (UTC) I mean that Seireitou would still get the powers without this article sounding Avatar-ish. Narutokurosaki547 20:35, 21 January 2009 (UTC) If you could, mind helping me fix it up? You can play the role of Irounaku and make this page a 2-man RP? --Seireitou 20:37, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Sounds ok. Just give me a sec. I need to fix something. Narutokurosaki547 20:43, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ok, so you know that Irounaku is the Grand Supreme Kai, right, okay --Seireitou 20:48, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Right, I read about the real Old Kai in DBZ, so I can do his character pretty easily. I just need to finish some math homework. Narutokurosaki547 20:52, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Alright, but Irou is more of a mixture of Hikaru and Old Kia so remember Hikaru when acting as Irounaku. --Seireitou 20:53, 21 January 2009 (UTC) OK, be right back. Narutokurosaki547 20:54, 21 January 2009 (UTC) I'm back... Narutokurosaki547 21:11, 21 January 2009 (UTC) welcome back --Seireitou 21:12, 21 January 2009 (UTC)